Systems, machines or other devices in the automation technology environment have control devices. Examples of these types of control device are pushbuttons, rotary controls, actuation buttons, levers and the like. The relevant system etc. is controlled by an operator via the control devices. Typically there are also plates acting as displays in the vicinity of these control devices which give the object or the purpose of the corresponding control device or of the controller of the system etc. connected thereto. They thus act as an inscription for the control device. Examples of usual inscriptions are “On/Off”, “Pump 3”, “Stop” or the like. As a rule the corresponding display plates are about a centimeter in height, a few millimeters deep and a few centimeters wide.
The known plates are manufactured from two plastic panels joined together, of which one is typically black (visible side) and the other is white (rear side). The corresponding plastic panels are joined to each other, e.g. glued, with the front-side (black) part in each case, referred to below as the upper part, having cutouts which form the inscription. After being joined to the lower part, i.e. the other plate, this (white) plate shines in the positions of the inscription through the upper part (black) to its front flat side, i.e. the visible side of the plate.
If an appropriate illumination of the plate is required for improving viewing conditions, this has previously only been able to be achieved with extreme effort. E.g. a corresponding light must be installed in the system.